I Won't Let You Die
by Neliel Von Schweetz
Summary: Two strange girls transferred into Ouran, and when Kyoya checks his information on them, he fails. The host club are figuring out what they're doing, tracing their whereabouts, anything. Unbeknownst to them, their lives are in danger, and in the hands of these mere, two girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi! Just want to say, this is a remake from my previous fic "OHSHC Boys Targeted" which is now deleted. I hate it when people don't finish a story, but at the same time, I wanted to improve, so I settled on a remake! So, here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1 : The Fangirls Are Coming. Run.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Pov<strong>

"Kate, I am not wearing this fucking dress." replied Tia stubbornly. Kate sighed in exhaustian. "Tia, we're not here for fun. We've been S class studenets for six months, and if you don't do this, you'll be demoted to A rank, and you'll never be able to join any of the government squads. I don't want to wear this thing, either, but it's the school's rule!" responded Kate. Kate's name was actually Kaitlyn, but she was called Kate for short by some.

Kaitlyn was a kind girl, with stylish short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Occasionally, she also wore black glasses, but only in times when she really needed them. Tia wasn't exactly the friendliest, or polite. At all. She did things her way, and didn't care what others thought. She was impolite, hot-headed, and mischievous. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She was 16. Kaitlyn was 14.

Kaitlyn heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess it's alright as long as we wear the school colors..." she replied. Tia nodded, and went to her hotel room across the hall to change. Kaitlyn closed the door, and started to change too. They were both from London, England, but Tia didn't have a british accent like Kaitlyn. In a few minutes, they were in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Ok, let's go over this damn shit. First of all, those dudes work for this thing called the host club, where they flirt with girls." Tia replied, sipping her orange juice. Kaitlyn nodded in response and said, "Hmm... we should attend the host club after school. It'd be the most likely place anyone could think of." Tia nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go, we're going to be late." She said, standing up. Kaitlyn stood up too, and they both walked out the hotel, taking the limousine to the academy.

**~Later~**

"Are they the new students?"

"Yeah, they're from L.E.G.S.P., that government squad preparatory."

"But why are they coming here?"

"Who knows, but look at that girl" the person said, gesturing to a tall brunette. "Scary. She's as tall as Kyoya!"

"But... that blonde girl looks really nice! She's so cute! They seem close. Maybe that other girl is cute t-"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' CUTE, I AIN'T CUTE, STOP IT!" Screamed Tia, furious. The Ouran students ran away, leaving a trail of dust. She was staring at the dust trails, blushing red. Of all things to be called. Cute. She was a girl who saw herself as tough. "Come on, let's go." Kaitlyn said, already walking towards Ouran. "Fine..." Tia muttered, following.

Kate wore a yellow skirt and a white blouse, with black flats. Tia wore black skinny jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt with black horizontal stripes, along with with her worn out combat boots. Looking at Tia's choice in clothes, Kate sighed. "You do know the school's colors for girls are pale yellow, or yellow and white, right?" she asked. In which Tia replied with a simple "Yeah."

Shaking her head, Kate went ahead, through the halls of Ouran Academy, Tia trailing behind her. They kept walking until Kate bumped into someone who was in a hurry, and fell on the floor.

OOF!

"O-Ow..." mumbled Kaitlyn, looking up, she saw a handsome boy with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes "Oh, I'm sorry." the blonde said, "are you alright, my princess?" he asked in acharming manner. "P-P-P-Princess?"

stuttered Kaitlyn, a faint red blush on her cheeks. "No, my princess." he said. Tia snorted. That is the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard. Is Kate really that gullible? Wait, hang on, she's weak to compliments. Makes sense. Thought Tia.

The blonde haired boy extended his hand towards her, and flashed a smile. Kaitlyn blushed a crimson red. She hesitantly moved her hands to the boy's, but, was interrupted.

A girl wearing the Ouran uniform walked by, her dark hair was mid-back length, and she had blunt bangs. The blonde quickly spun over to the girl, chasing after her. "HARUHI~! DADDY'S HERE, WAIT FOR ME, HARU-CHAN!" He sang, practically dancing over to her. The girl named Haruhi stopped, and smiled to the blonde haired boy, and they both walked away together.

"Well... that escalated quickly." Tia said, shaking her haid. "Uh... Kate?" She immediately sweatdropped. Kaitlyn was in a corner, a solemn, tired, look on her face, she was poking at the small cobwebs in the corner, depressed. She was in the emo corner. "Uh... you okay...?" Tia slowly asked. Kate lifted her head, showing comical waterfalls streamind down her face. "No... I'm not okay... I let that cute guy get taken away from me from that girl... it's not fair...!" Kate sobbed. Tia facepalmed. "Who cares?! He was an idiotic womanizer, get your senses together, YOU ARE NOT BREAKING DOWN CAUSE OF A BOY!" Tia yelled, smacking Kate's head. "Ow!" Kate said, putting her hands on her head. "Honestly, why do you always-"

"Hello there." said a boy with glinting glasses appearing right behind Tia. "GAH! Wha- what the hell?! Who are you?!" The strange boy pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Ootori Kyoya. You're Tia Portland and Kaitlyn Kendall." Tia stared at him, not saying anything. "Well then, it was nice to make your acquaintance. The gentleman you saw earlier is the Host King. He is in the host club, and so am I." Kyoya said.

Now I remember thought Tia, he's the youngest son of the Ootori family, and the 'Shadow King' of this club. Why the hell did I forget that shit? "So, would you ladies like to purchase a few posessions of the host club? Such as this mechanical pencil of Haruhi Fujioka, or a T-shirt of Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil types, or would you rather buy a year-long subscription of the Host Club Magazine? This week features the princely type-" "So, what type are you, Ootori-san?" Kaitlyn interrupted. "I am the cool type of the host club, Miss." Kaitlyn just stared at him. Tia blinked.

"You mean the creep?" Tia asked nonchalantly.

All the students walking by froze. Kyoya stood there, not saying a word. After a while, he replied "You... shouldn't have done that." Tia stared at him in confusion. Kate was wondering what he meant. They didn't need to wait long enough to know. Behinf Tia, emerged dozens of Kyoya's fangirls, seething with rage, a dark aura hovering over them all. Their eyes had turned dark with anger, glaring at her.

_"Why... did you insult... our Kyoya-sempai...?" They seethed._

Kate's eyes widened in fear, as she took a few steps back. Tia turned around. Her jaw dropped.

"Damn... we're screwed."

Immediately, Kate tugged on Tia's arm, and they ran for it. Kate let go once they were in the hallways. The fangirls were catching up to them. Kate and Tia ran faster. The bloodthirsty psychotic fangirls chasing after them. Kate was so scared she felt like her soul was going to leave her body. She ran faster, Tia following behind. The fangirls were coming. They were going to die. At least that's what Kate thought. Tia, well...

"Kate, we probably have no chance against these girls, but can we at least just try to fight them?"

Kaitlyn looked at Tia in utter shock. What was she, crazy?! Kate had been assigned to assist her, and it had been two years, but Tia never ceased to surprise her. She was always stubborn, impatient, and short-tempered. Others who viewed her in fear called her a fearless monster. She was strong, that's for sure, but she was kind when she wanted to be. Kate looked at Tia to make sure she heard her correctly. She did. Tia was also crazy.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Sure... why not... but we're definitely not going to make it out alive." she gestured to the roaring fangirls behind, seeking blood. Tia grinned, and turned around. Shaking her head, Kate turned around, and they charged at Ootori Kyoya's manic fangirls.

**- With Kyoya -**

"Kyoya, the CREEP!" Hollered Hikaru, laughing. "Cool type? Do you mean the creep type?! AHAHAHA!" Hikaru laughed hysterically. Kaoru clutched his stomach, being pained by his laughter. He had tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. "THIS IS PRICELESS!" He laughed. Kyoya silently stared at them, annoyed beyond words, and looked at the direction the two girls ran.

Kaoru stopped laughing, seeing Kyoya was serious. "Hey, Kyoya... you ok?" he asked, a little afraid. Hikaru also stopped laughing, getting off the ground where he was previously rolling around laughing. "Kyoya, that's not affecting you, is it?" Kyoya merely shook his head. His face revealed a smirk. "Not at all. But that Tia, does interest me. She seems quite the rebel."

"Eh?" said the twins in unison. Kyoya gave a light chuckle. "Unless you two want to be late, I'm going to class now." He said, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited : 819/14 - Just edited a few minor mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 2 : Questions And Confusion_**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

><p><em>" *pant* We... we survived... *pant* "<em>

_"y-y-yeah... *pant* we... we s-survived... *pant* we... we're... survivors..."_

_"I'm... *pant* I'm... *pant* _

_*FAINT*_

_"Tia...? *pant* are you... *pant* fainting on me...? *pant* "_

_*FAINT*_

"Hm?" Kaoru turned around, and so did the other classmates, including Hikaru and Haruhi. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The blonde and brunette from before fainted on the floor of their classroom. Kaoru took a step towards the blonde, and kneed down. There were scars on her arms, blood dripping from them, and bits of dirt on her face and clothes. Kaoru then looked at her form, he was no doctor, but her arm looked slightly abnormal. He slowly put his hand on her arm and pulled it. The blonde girl immediately winced in pain. "What are you doing, Kao?" asked Hikaru. "Her arm's broken..." Kaoru sighed. He didn't know the host club's crazy fangirls would be _this_ crazy.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Haruhi with worry. Kaoru just shrugged. Hikaru looked down at the brunette and examined her. She was in the same condition as the blonde. "SENSEI! We should take them to the nurse! right now!" yelled Momoka, the vice-president. The sensei nodded, and called the nurses in the academy. "Kazukiyo, we need to do something!" yelled Momoka to the class president, "this is the most outrageous act of the Hard-Core Host Club Fangirls Club!" she yelled. "EHHH! THERE'S A HARD-CORE HOST CLUB FANGIRL CLUB?!" screamed Kazukiyo. Momoka nodded, and the nurses came in class 1-A, along with two gurneys, one for the blonde and brunette.

The two were hauled into the gurneys, and were rolled away to the the large nurse's office in Ouran Academy. Haruhi ran her fingers through her long hair. _"Just what are we going to do about the HCHCFC? those fangirls are just insane." _thought Haruhi. Haruhi let out a long sigh, and sat back in her chair. "Hey, why do you care about those two? they're from a government squad preparation academy. They can handle it." said a red-haired boy. "HIKARU!" yelled another boy with identical looks. "What?" asked Hikaru, shrugging his shoulders. Kaoru sighed, whispering into his ear _"Hika... don't say that... even though they're from that place... they're still helpless damsels in distress, in the hands of our admirers..."  
><em>

"KYAAAAAAA! MOE~! MOE~!" shrieked the girls in class 1-A, captured by the Hitachin brothers' act of love. Or so, what they called it. Haruhi only rolled her eyes at the scene. Haruhi averted her eyes towards the door. _"Who are they?" _she thought. The moment when the blonde and brunette came in and fainted, was the only disruption in the class. Haruhi sat between the twins, both already in their seats, continuing to copy notes. The minutes ticked on and on, _tick tock,_ until it was finally lunch.

The Hitachin brothers dragged Haruhi out the door, and arrived in the cafeteria. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll be at the table" Haruhi said, making her way to the table. "How was school today? did the twins bother you again?" asked Tamaki, sending a glare to the twins at the lunch line. Haruhi laughed, saying

"No, and do you remember those girls?"

"the blonde and brunette?"

"Yeah, they came in class late, only they were injured. Really badly, too."

Tamaki frowned. "Is it the Hard-Core Host Club Fangirls Club again?" he asked with a sigh. Haruhi nodded in response. Tamaki sighed, ruffling his hair. "I met the blonde today, she was a charming young lady. A lovely accent that would have charmed the angels. But... her friend was... well... ignorant... and gruff. But what did they do to upset the HCHCFC?" Haruhi averted her eyes, remembering something. "Oh, the twins told me that the brunette called Kyoya the "creep type" instead of the cool type." chuckled Haruhi. "Ehem" Haruhi and Tamaki turned their heads away, and was greeted by an annoyed Kyoya. "Did I hear my name?" asked Kyoya sternly. If looks could kill, Tamaki and Haruhi would have been dead. "Oh, we were talking about you being called the "creep type" " Tamaki said nonchalantly. Haruhi slapped her forehead. _"Idiot..." _she thought. Immediately, Tamaki was flung towards the wall, a wind of dust following him. Kyoya stood a good few feet away from Tamaki, the eyes of the Demon Lord awakening, emitting a dark aura. All eyes were on the two. "K-Kyoya... I... I was just-" before Tamaki finished his sentence, a kick was sent to his abdomen, causing-

_WARNING! THIS SCENE IS ERASED FOR VIEWER DISCRETION! THE VIOLENCE IN THIS SCENE IS NOT TO BE SEEN, SO PLEASE STAND BY!  
><em>

...

...

...

_And now we're back!_

* * *

><p>"Well... " said Hikaru, "You really went all out, huh?"<p>

"Yes."

Tamaki was now in the Ouran Academy's large nurse's office along with Tia and Kaitlyn. "Kyo-chan! Haru-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" the four host club members turned around, and there was the tall and quiet Mori, along with Honey bouncing on his shoulders. Mori helped Honey down, and Honey ran towards Haruhi, jumping up to hug her. "Haru-chan! I heard what happened! were you alright?" he asked. Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well, a little violent aren't we, Kyoya?" asked Renge. Behind them, was the hostess club.

After the incident of Eclair Tonerre, the superintendent had found out Haruhi's true gender. Knowing this, Haruhi couldn't be allowed to stay in the host club, that is, until Renge Houshakuji, the host club's manager, had a brilliant idea.

The founding of the hostess club. The hostess club consisted of Renge, Haruhi, and Kanako Kasugazaki. So far, there were only three members in the hostess club.

The hostess club is located in the same place as the host club is. Music room three. The large room has been split in two, one side the host club, the other, the hostess club. "Renge" Kyoya murmured. "Kyoya, tell me more about the new girls. That blonde and brunette." she immediately asked. Kyoya nodded, he was also curious about them. He sat down, taking out his pineapple laptop. "Strange..." murmured Kyoya. "What's strange?" asked Honey. "I... I can't find their records. Impossible. There are no records on them..." "What, the shadow king can't find information on just two girls?" teased Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Kyoya, his expression serious. "Wait a minute, you always find information on someone... how is that possible...? no information?" asked Kaoru. Kyoya shook his head, typing on his laptop at a fast pace. "Nothing. Not a thing." he said.

"Try again." Renge said. Kyoya didn't need to be asked twice. He was already typing faster. In a while, Kyoya's eyes lit up. "What? what is it?" asked Kanako. "I can't hack into the system. There's something suspicious about those two." Haruhi put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Renge..." said Haruhi after a while, "Why do you need to know about those two?"

"Oh, well, it's just... they remind me of those female killers in those anime-" "Otakus." muttered a certain red head. "WHY YOU!" and soon followed an argument. Mori, Honey, Kanako, and Haruhi watched the two fight, while Kaoru tried to stop Renge. "HIKARU! LET GO OF ME!" "IT'S KAORU!" Yelled Hikaru, "WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!" while the others were observing Renge and Hikaru fighting, Kyoya only stared at his laptop screen, his expression was dead serious. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up. His mind filled with questions and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I scare my family... anyway, thank you! And here are the review responses!**

**Sopphiaaaa : Thank you!**

**qaaaaaaaawwwwwww : Hahaha, well, I'll update as soon as I can! I'm glad you're enjoying this, thanks!**

**xrgvrf3435 : So I suspect you were one of the readers from the original? Well I'm glad you're still reading this, thanks!**

**really good : Are you also one of the readers from the original? and thanks, it means a lot to me!**

**cool : I'll try to, since I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll update as soon as I can**

**Guest : Thanks, and I always check for mistakes before I update now :)**

**Thank you again, and as always, until next time~! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Welcome to chapter 3! If you haven't forgotten, Kanako is a member of the hostess club, and she's not an OC.**

**She's actually from the anime. A.K.A., Haruhi's first kiss? remember that episode? yeah? okay, just wanted to clear that up. **

**And p.o.v. means point of view, and I'm going to be switching p.o.v.'s every chapter**

**Chapter 3 : Definitely Not Ladylike**

* * *

><p><em>Tia's P.o.v.<em>

"Ow... what the?" I woke up and rubbed my head. Sitting up, I realized Kate and I were in a hospital-looking place. This must be Ouran academy's nurses' office. They have a big ass nurses' office. I looked over to my left, and saw the blonde who bumped into Kate earlier today. I don't even want to describe what he looked like... chances are, he's going to end up staying here for a few months. I wonder what happened. All I can say is, by the way he was wrapped up in those bandages head to toe, it looks as if every bone in his body broke. "Mmmm... " I looked over to my right, and saw that Kate was awake. "Morning sleep-talker." I said. Kate talked in her sleep a lot, once I listened to her sleep talking, and didn't know if I should have been weirded out, or understanding... in a way.

"Wha- did I talk in my sleep again?!" she asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, what was I talking about...?" "Well," I said, "You weren't really talking. You were complaining about your flat chest." Kate's mouth hung open. "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO REMIND ME!" She yelled." What, you _asked!_" Kate sighed, and just leaned against her pillow. "Curse these genes..." she mumbled in her accent. I covered up my laugh with a cough, and a nurse walked into the room. "Hello there! Are you two alright?" she asked. Kate nodded, and ripped out the IV cord stuck onto her arm, and unwrapped the bandages around her arm, and got off the bed. "Yes, we're fine. Thank you for helping us. But if you'd like, I'd recommend you use European white silk bandages, they tighten more, and they're more thicker and efficient." she said. Kate was an expert at these things, the medical arts.

I got down from my bed, too, and took out my IV cord, and unwrapped the bandages. "Yeah, so what time is it?" I asked. "Oh, school's already over. And young ladies, put those cords back on! and wrap those bandages-"

"Okay, see ya." I said, and ran out of the building, Kate following behind. The limousine was parked right outside Ouran Academy, and the chauffeur opened the door, and we got in. It was fifteen minutes after school. "That lady doesn't know how fast the students of L.E.G.S.P. recover, doesn't she?" mused Kate. I laughed. "Nope." "Say, shouldn't we go see this "host club"?" she asked. I frowned. "Kate, no. Just no. I am not going to a place filled with screaming and squealing girls who fantasize about flirts. Nevertheless, I'm surprised they haven't even figured out it was all an act, I mean, how dense can they be?" I scoffed. Kate nodded in understanding, "but it would be better for us to know more about them. Besides, they are _all _in that little club." I groaned. She was right. "Fine."

"Donovan!"

"Yes, miss Kaitlyn?"

Donovan was our chauffeur while we were in Japan. He was a man in his mid fifties, but he was also strong. He was a substitute back in L.E.G.S.P. "Take us back to Ouran Academy." Donovan nodded. "Yes, as you wish." while making a U-turn, we were stopped by a girl with dark-blonde hair, wearing a hair bow with Ouran's girls' uniform. _"STOP RIGHT THERE!"_ she yelled. Donovan quickly pushed down the brakes, yelling "bloody murder!" as the limousine screeched to the side of the road. Kate and I held onto the handles on the top of our seats, the limousine _almost_ tipping over the side of the road, into the grass.

Kate and I were alright, Donovan was, too, but most importantly, he was furious. He opened the door, and slammed it shut, marching up to the girl. They yelled for a minute or so, until I finally decided to step out the limousine. "Hey, what did you think you were doing?!" I yelled. The girl stopped yelling at Donovan, and turned to me, only to have a huge smile. "Portland-san! I'm glad you're here! Come to the host club, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed, grabbing both my hands, smiling that smile. But I could tell she was trying to force me to. I mean, really? stopping a limousine that's about to crash into you, for that?! This girl must be crazy.

But... we were going to go there, anyway...

"Houshakuji-san, we were about to head over the host club." Kate said, stepping out of the limousine. I swear, that accent is amazing. "Oh, you were?" she asked. Kate and I nodded. Wait... Houshakuji-san? "Kate, who is she?" I whispered in her ear. "Houshakuji Renge her father and Ootori Kyoya's father are business partners." Kate whispered back. Right, now that I take a closer look, she is Houshakuji Renge. "Well, then, I'll see you two at the host club, then! Ahahaha!" and then, out of nowhere, a rumbling sound came from the ground, and Houshakuji Renge spiraled into the ground, in the middle of a road, from a powerful motor. "Until next time!"

and she disappeared.

Kate blinked. Once. Twice. My eyes were wide open.

...

...

...

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Music room three. Kate and I stood in front of that door. We didn't know what we were waiting for. But it was odd, it had the feeling of change and new things bound to come. We knew what we were here for. But just think, what's going to happen once we open these doors? But it's for the assignment. And that assignment alone. My heart sped faster, a bead of sweat trickled down my palm. Damn it, why am I so nervous?! You know what, I should just open the damn door!<p>

My hand reached forward to the door handle, and the second I opened it, rose petals swirled out of the room, and greeting us were five men and three women.

_"Welcome!"_

they all said. Kate's eyes wandered all around the place. My eyes stayed directly towards the five men and three women. "Hello, Portland-san!" said the girl from earlier. How in the world did she get here so quick? and how did she spiral back into the ground? My thoughts were interrupted when two identical red-haired twins came up behind me.

"So are you..."

said the one on the left,

"two the..."

said the one on the right,

"girls from L.E.G.S.P.?"

they both finished.

Kate and I both nodded.

_"Welcome, please come this way for the host club."_ the five men said, sparkles surrounding them. Kate just stood there, I blinked five times. After a while, I turned to Kate and said "Kate. I changed my mind. Let's get out of here." I walked towards the door, but someone grabbed my arm. Annoyed, I turned around, and there was a little boy with his stuffed rabbit, tugging on my sleeve. "Y-You d-don't want to p-play with Usa-chan w-with me?" he stuttered, tears evident in his eyes.

So... cute... must... resist... cuteness... cute... cute... cute... cute... cute... no... must resist... but... so cute...

the little blonde boy started sniffing, and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

and I failed miserably.

"AHHHHHHHH! SO CUTE! DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL PLAY WITH YOU AND USA-CHAN!" I yelled, picking up the little blonde boy, hugging him tightly, my cheek rubbing against his. The little boy giggled, and I could hear Kate snort in the background, followed by a surprised and shocked mood from the host and hostess clubs. Kate sighed, "that love of cuteness is going to kill you one day, you know that, Tia?" she asked in a mocking tone.

A blush rose on my cheeks, and put the little boy back on the ground. "S-S-S-SHUT UP! I D-DON'T HAVE A LOVE FOR CUTE THINGS!" I yelled, even though it was no use. It was clearly a lie. Kate has known me for two years. "Sure..." she said sarcastically. "I mean it!" It went on and on like that for a while, until a tall man came between us. "Are you going to stay or not?" he asked. "Uh... yeah..." I said. "Hn." he nodded. "Anyway, who would you like to designate today, Portland-san, Kendall-san?" asked the creep.

"Uh... that guy?" I said, pointing to the tall, quiet guy. He seemed to be nice. "Alright. What about you, Kendall-san?" Kate looked around the room. "Um... where's Suoh Tamaki?" she questioned. "Ah, he's in... some _conditions._ He won't be joining us, today." But I knew that look anywhere. He beat the guy up. "And what are these _conditions?_" I pressed. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I rolled my eyes. "Back to the topic. I guess I might as well go with them." answered Kate, pointing at the red-haired twins.

"Wait, Kyoya, I have an idea!" Renge declared. She whispered into his ear, and a small smile curved on his lips. "That's a great idea, Renge. Hikaru, Kaoru, get Tamaki here, now." the creep ordered. "Eh? Right now?" they asked in unison. "Yes. Right now." The twins nodded, and ran off. "Isn't your "king" in a bad condition now?" I mocked. The creep only smirked at that. "You'll see." he said. In a few minutes, there were the twins, rolling in a gurney that held a blonde man. He was the guy next to me in the nurses' office. I noticed his head bandages were torn off, and so were a few bandages from his chest. He now only had an arm cast and bandages for his two legs also in casts.

Immediately, tons of girls flocked to him, asking pointless questions. "Oh my! Tamaki-sama, will you be alright?!" one of them asked. "Tamaki, would you like me to bring in some homemade soup for you tomorrow?" on and on, questions were flung at him. "Now now, don't you worry, my princess, I'll be just fine. Please, don't be angry with mommy, he did the right thing. I... I deserved it..." Tamaki dramatically murmured to a girl, earning shrieks from the girls, each saying things such as "Kya! Tamaki-sama is so strong!" and, "Tamaki is so gracious!" oh, if only they knew. I bet they're only doing this for profit.

In the corner of my eye, the red-haired twins high-fived each other, the tall quiet guy had the small blonde boy on his shoulders, flowers appearing in his background. And the creep was just writing stuff down in some black notebook. Curious, I went over to him and leaned over. He immediately snapped the book closed. _"Do you mind?"_ he glared. "Yes." I replied. He signaled the tall man I requested over. "Mori-senpai, can you entertain this girl?" the creep asked. The tall, silent male only nodded, and showed me to two couches. I sat on the one across him. Behind me, I saw Kate being led to a table with those red-haired twins. And, the tall male just stared into my eyes, and I stared into his, and we said nothing.

It was awkward silence. "Uh... what's your name?" I asked. "Mori" he said. It was silent once again. Just my luck. I wonder if I'm actually going to waste two hours here in awkward silence. "Takashi~!" I turned around, and sure enough, the blonde boy was behind me, and as soon as he saw Mori, jumped and sat on his lap. "Hee hee! My name is Honey! what's yours?" the little boy asked me, with bright, big brown eyes. "The name's Tia." I smiled. Honey smiled, and that was when I noticed his uniform.

"Honey, why are you wearing the high school's uniform?" Honey just innocently cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Oh, I'm a student here!" he answered.

...

"Ti-chan?"

...

"Ti-cha-"

_"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" _I yelled in shock. A few of the girls turned around to stare at me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Screaming is very unladylike..."

"Honestly, who does she think she is?"

"I know right, not even wearing the girls' uniform, and acting so much like a man!"

"Really, you've got to be kidding me!"

Around me, whispers from the girls were made, and heard. I stared at Kate, and she just shrugged her shoulders. She's right; damn rich girls. "Mitsukuni is a 3rd-year student at Ouran Academy." stated Mori. I stared at him in shock. "Huh?!" Honey only giggled at my expression. "Ti-chan! Ti-chan! your- your- reaction, it's priceless!" Honey started to laugh, and rolled around the couch. My eyes were still as big as a goldfish, bulging out, and my jaw was hanging wide open. Okay, maybe those rich girls were right. If anything, I am definitely not ladylike.

While I was gawking, I heard a deep chuckle. Getting out of my shock, I realized the chuckle came from Mori. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing a pillow on the couch at him. Despite my remarkable skill at throwing, Mori simply caught it. Frowning, I crossed my arms, and he only smirked back. Before I opened my mouth, he threw the pillow back at me, and sent me falling back to the couch, my ponytail in a mess. What's worse, he caught me by surprise. Bastard. I stretched my arm back, grabbed _two_ pillows, and hurled one of them at him. Mori jumped backwards, avoiding the pillow, but when he landed, I flung the other at him with much force, and it hit his face. He fell backwards, causing a table to fall over, along with it's china tea set and sweets. Oops. I may have went a little too far...

"My dress! It's ruined!"

"My new shoes!"

"I didn't finish my cake...!"

Oh Lord, what have I done. In the back of my mind, my conscience yelled _"TIA, YOU IDIOT!"_ and the girls sitting at that table sent death glares at me. One girl had her dress ruined by the spilled tea and cake, and was fuming like an active volcano. Another had her brand new shoes soaked with coffee, the other girl was sulking over her cake. Poor girl. Behind me, I felt a dark, demonic atmosphere. I turned around, and noticed it was the creep. He had a stern look in his eyes, as he professionally pushed up his glasses. "Portland-san, do you realize what you have done?" he questioned. Gulping, I answered "Uh... no?" I shouldn'thave said that. It only made the creep more angry. "Portland-san. You have disrupted our club time, causing inconvenience to our guests, and now, they are unhappy." Well, that part was true. They looked angry. "Okay..." I said meekly. "It seems you don't know how dire your situation is." Well, no, I don't, actually. "Nope." I bluntly stated.

By now, the creep was so angry, the clipboard he held in his hand was shaking, due to his hand squeezing it tightly. Well, he can't actually hurt me... right? I mean, I've taken six years of training, martial arts, weaponry, and all kinds of things. But he's really starting to scare me now... "Portland-san." he said with more venom, "You are roughhousing, which is against the rules of the club room, and as a result of your roughhousing, you have made our guests unhappy. Do you realize what would happen if the china stabbed them, or if the table fell on them?" "Yes..." I admitted. "Kyoya." the creep and I turned around, and it was Mori. "It wasn't her fault. It was mine." he stated. Liar. It was my fault, dammit, shouldn't have thrown that pillow. "And how?" the creep asked. "I provoked her. She threw it at me. I threw it back at her, and she threw those two at me." Mori replied. The "shadow king" was intensely glaring at me still. Tired from standing, I sat back down. The entire club room was staring now. Eh, who cares. Just as he opened his mouth, I closed my eyes. Here we go, I'm already going to get a scolding. But to my surprise, he didn't yell or scold at me. Instead, he said "No more throwing pillows, or any other objects from now on. Is that clear?" Mori and I both nodded.

"Good. Now the both of you, apologize to these ladies and help them." Inside, I groaned and resented that idea. Rich girls with a snotty attitude don't accept apologies easily, or help from a "commoner" Mori just nodded in response. "Portland-san?" the creep questioned. I sighed, "Okay..." looking satisfied, the boy with the prescription glasses walked away. I sighed again. "I'm really sorry I did all this. And ruined your dress, and shoes. And also, I'm very sorry for your cake." I said to the two girls with the ruined clothing, and sympathetic eyes and to the girl who lost her cake. "I'm sorry too." apologized Mori. "Oh, Mori-senpai, it's alright! We forgive you!" giggled the two girl with a ruined dress and shoes. What about me, huh? well, fine then. "Yeah! It's alright Mori-senpai, and Portland-san!" said the other girl with a smile. "Well, do you need any help?" I asked. The girl said no, and the other two refused my help. They wanted Mori's. Shrugging, I settled on cleaning up the mess. By now, everyone was minding their own business and chatting. I was halfway done with the cleaning, and then Honey came. "Do you need any help, Ti-chan?" he asked with those adorable eyes of his. 'No thanks." I smiled. Honey looked down glumly, and pleaded "Can I please help?" unable to say no, I let him help me, and we finished in no time.

Mori came back with the two girls, he was helping them go get a new dress and shoes. "Arigato, Mori-senpai!" they both said, hugging one of his arms. I rolled my eyes. "Hn." he replied. The table was back in it's place, and placed were a different china tea set and other sweets. The girl who lost her cake was already seated, and waited for her friends. After, we went back to the two couches. Honey was sitting on my lap, eating a strawberry shortcake. "Hey... sorry about that.." I apologized. "It's alright. No problem." The guy really isn't into talking, huh? "No, really, I am. It's my fault you re-" "It's alright." he interrupted.

"No, seriously, I'm-"

"No, it's alright."

I raised an eyebrow. Fine then, geez. "Ti-chan..." I looked down at my lap, to see Honey staring back at me. "Yeah?" "Takashi said it's alright, you know, and it was both of your faults. He wants to share the blame, okay?" I stared back at Honey. Dammit. "Okay then." I smiled. Honey's smile grew bigger, and he let out a small laugh. "Let's celebrate with cake! But... I want the strawberry, and you can't split a strawberry... and I like strawberries, so can I have it? Oh, but Ti-chan do you-" "Mitsukuni." Mori interrupted, "I think she'll be fine if you get the strawberry." Honey smiled, "Really?! Thank you, Ti-chan!" I couldn't help but smile back; okay, maybe I do have a _small_ love of cute things. Mori began helping Honey cut the cake, and I caught Kate and the twins staring back. The twins were merely smiling, and Kate sent me a sly smile, with a twinkle in her eyes. I knew that look anywhere. She was going to bug me later, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I need some help on pairings, and I just don't know who to pair Kate up with, or not pair her up, so, I need your help. Oh, and also for Haruhi, too! So, here are the options :**

**For Kate :**

**-Tamaki**

**-Kaoru**

**-No one**

**-Honey  
><strong>

**For Haruhi :**

**-Tamaki**

**-Hikaru  
><strong>

**-Honey  
><strong>

**-Arai **

**-OC**

**Oh, and take note that the one with the most votes will/will not be paired with Kate or Haruhi, since doing it like that will ruin the surprise, and I hate ruining surprises. So, in the top three voted for, one- or two- will end up with Kate or Haruhi. Now, you're wondering, "wait, what do you mean one or two?" well, that's a surprise, since I'm going to add drama in this. Well, vote! and here are the review responses :  
><strong>

**Rosie Grimm : Cool! I really think Tia is a pretty name, so I chose it for my main OC! And thank you! Haha, yeah, Keep calm and FANGIRL on! XD**

**Natsuki56 : Well, here's the next chapter, and I'm glad you enjoy this! Also, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Lmncake : No, I didn't. But, Tia is similar to you in some ways, but she's not really based off of you, and Kate isn't based off of me, either. On the last chapter, yeah I did, just didn't have a lot of time, and thanks for the constructive criticism! And well, I hope you enjoyed their injuries. And stop that sadistic smile, I'm getting scared! XD But if you watched more shounen, you'd see lots of injuries!**

**Guest : Well, I've updated, and I'll update as soon as I can! Chapter four will be updated sometime around next week, or the week after. Also, tips for Guests, if you want to check when I've updated, I update on the weekends, so you can check on the weekends! And I'm glad you enjoy this!  
><strong>

**Thank you, minna! (minna means everyone is Japanese) very glad you enjoy this, and until next time~!**

**-Nell**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** :** Hello, and welcome to chapter four! This'll give you a glimpse of the duo's days at their old school, and of the Kate inside.**

**Chapter 4 : Parties Galore**

* * *

><p>Kate's p.o.v.<p>

I stared back at Tia, Morinozuka-san, and Haninozuka-san. I might be able to play matchmaker for her and Morinozuka-san. I was pretty much a master matchmaker back in our academy. "Dr. Heart" was the name I had been given. Laughing slightly at the memory, I thought of Tia's name in our old school. "Bone-Breaker"

I then loudly laughed at the memory of how we got our nicknames. I wasn't just called "Dr. Heart" because I was a master matchmaker. There were other reasons behind the name. But Tia's name- she got that name alone from the negativity of her strength and endurance, and from her family's crazy bloodline.

"Kaitlyn?"

Recovering from my laughter, I saw two pairs of brown eyes staring back at me, with identical smirks. "Oh... I'm sorry, I was laughing at a memory." I apologized. "What was the memory about?" The redheaded twins asked. "Oh, it's not important." The twins looked at me skeptical, and shrugged. "Well, Kaitlyn, care to tell us about where you came from?" they ask with innocent looks. I stare back at their eyes. I know what these two are thinking. I know what they're planning.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well..." said Hikaru, "You really went all out, huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_I stood behind a wall behind the so called 'Host Club' I was silent, and they didn't notice my presence. They believed I was in the nurses' office along with the blonde 'King' and Tia. "Kyo-chan! Haru-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" the four turned around, and I saw a tall, lean, man with a boy on his shoulders. The boy was giggling happily. The tall man helped the boy down, and jumped up to the girl I saw earlier today. The one who had the blonde 'King' swooning after. The boy jumped up and hugged her. "Haru-chan! I heard what happened! were you alright?" he asked.  
><em>

_Soon after, a conversation ensued, and I only paid attention to their actions and expressions. I had my black square-framed glasses on. But I didn't really use them for vision. Later, another two entered. If I remember, they are Renge Houshakuji and Kanako Kasugazaki. Both were in rich families. They're not on the list. They don't matter. _

_I watched as Houshakuji-san walked up, and talked to Kyoya Ootori. I smirked as I heard  
>"Kyoya, tell me more about the new girls. The blonde and brunette." she said. So straight to the point. Considering, she did fly from France to Japan just to meet that Ootori. Only to find out he wasn't what she expected to be. The Ootori nodded, typing away on the laptop. I still held on to my smirk. I can't help it, imagine the surprise. I crossed my arms and waited for the result. "Strange..." he murmured. "What's strange?" someone asked. The boy, I believe. "I... I can't find their records... impossible. There are no records on them..."<br>_

_At first, a joke was said by a redhead, and then seriousness. I guess it really is true this Kyoya Ootori is the 'Shadow King' considering how surprised they all are that they can't find a record on us. What a shame. I expected more from the Ootori. He tried again, and failed. I smiled. He actually tried to hack into the system this time. _

_Don't underestimate us, Ootori. _

_Again, the girl who's name I learned was Haruhi asked Houshakuji-san why she needed to know. I'm wondering, myself actually. Here I was, trying to get a glimpse of what they were like, and watching out, and I happen to find out this. Then Renge said we, Tia and I, reminded her of female killers in anime. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Inwardly, of course. I can't blow my cover. Renge was then insulted from a redhead- I'm not sure which one- but he said "Otakus" in an insulting way, I guess. And then the argument started, dragging the other redhead in. Obviously, she didn't care who was who. _

_I noticed the others were watching the three, but Kyoya, was only staring at his laptop screen. He had his hands folded, elbows on the table, in front of his face staring. Perfect. We've got the 'Shadow King's' attention, huh? Wonder how all this will play out... I may be hiding under an exterior, but there's a reason my name is Dr. Heart. Only few know who I'm truly like. Kyoya started to try and hack into the system again. Like I said, don't underestimate us, Ootori. I turned on my heel and walked back to the nurses' office. I'll go get some sleep there._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well?" they ask. I only smile. "London, of course." the two only frown back. "No, we mean by school." Ah, persistent, eh? "L.E.G.S.P." I say. "London... that reminds me..." said Hikaru, pointing a finger at Kaoru, "this guy, got lost there. And when I found him, he was sitting on a park bench, crying his eyes out! He thought he was gonna be left there forever, and looked even immature to the kids-"

"HIKARU! Why'd you tell her that story!" Kaoru said, eyes watering. I blinked in confusion.

"What? It's funny." Hikaru said bluntly. My face was filled with worry and concern for Kaoru.

"Hikaru! That was embarrassing, I thought you promised..." Kaoru began to sob.

Hikaru stopped, and held Kaoru's chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. Kaoru's eyes were still watering, and Hikaru suddenly changed from being teasing into caring and looked sorry. And for a fact, there were sparkles in the background.

_"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I know... I promised... but you look so cute when you're embarrassed..." _

Hikaru said, barely an inch away from Kaoru.

_"H-H-Hikaru! Not in front of a guest!"  
><em>

"KYAAAAAAA!" A few girls from nearby tables screamed, hearts in their eyes.

I sat there staring at them sipping tea. No emotion crossed my face as I looked at them blankly.

"What...? No reaction...?" I hear them both whisper, still in that pose. I gently put the tea cup back on my plate. "Are you doing it for the money?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"How'd you figure that out?!" they whisper-screamed at me. I shrugged. "My uncle worked for a host club in his younger days, and told me a few things about them. Including the incest act you performed." I lie.

"SHHHH!" They shushed me. I put a hand over my lips. "Oh, sorry!" I whisper, eyes widening at my mistake. Obviously, they still didn't see through _my _act. "I feel so stupid now..." they whispered in unison. I loudly chuckled at them.

"I guess I should have told you earlier I'm not interested in incest." I giggle, covering my mouth. They look away.

"Whatever. So you know, what's the big de-"

"Hikaru! She can expose it!" Kaoru loudly whispered.

Hikaru looked back at me. Expression perplexed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. You can trust me." I smile. They still look at me suspicious.

"But really, that was like... really wrong. Well... in my opinion." I say, gesturing to their admirers nearby.

"You won't tell anyone, alright?" Asked Hikaru.

I nod. Hikaru seemed to buy it, and changed the subject.

"There's a party this weekend hosted by us. It's a few of our long time clients' birthday. They're not all born on the exact day, but their birthdays are close to each other's. They've come to the host club ever since we first opened, and they've never missed a single day."

I smile. Twins are hard to figure out, but when spending time with them for a while, it gets easier to tell who's who apart. "Really, now? How many of the girls?"

"About ten."

"That's quite a few. What theme is the party?" I ask.

"Boss wants it to be a commoners' style party." Kaoru shrugs. I laughed loudly at that.

"Why would he want a commoners' party when he could host a fancy one with lavish things?" I ask.

"Boss has been obsessed with commoner things ever since Haruhi came. Before, she was pretending to be a guy cause she broke a vase and had to work for us to pay it back. Costed 8,000,000 yen."

I choked on my instant coffee. "8,000,000 YEN?! Oh wow. That's a shitload." I say. But of course, with my accent, it sounded pretty weird. But to know that Fujioka-san was a cross-dresser was really surprising too.

The twins both blinked. "For a commoner, yeah." I roll my eyes. When will they drop the 'commoner' thing? "By the way, I hear L.E.G.S.P. is one of the biggest government squad preparatory schools, so it's harder to get in, and only less than 30% actually make it to the GSA right? How do you plan to get in?"

"Blood, sweat, and guts." I simply say, setting down my cup of instant coffee. "Government affairs nowadays are more chaotic, with more criminals on the loose. As preparatory students, we need to work harder than any military soldier to get in. In the GSA, Government Squad Alliance, in the paperwork, all the allied governments will have schools to train young people, and when they graduate, set out to destroy all injustice."

The twins look at me blankly. "We've never really been interested in what goes on around the world, as long as its not near us." they say in unison. "So, for the party, are you going to come?" Kaoru slips me a white envelope towards me. "Well, what do you mean by a 'commoner theme'?" I ask.

"Nightclub" I nod. I've been to a few of London's Nightclubs. With a fake I.D. of course. "Of course! I'll bring Tia along with me!" The two instantly went gloomy after that.

"What?"

"Your, uh... friend, here." Kaoru said, gesturing to Tia a few feet behind us,

"Isn't allowed." finished Hikaru.

"What... why?" I didn't understand, really. Sure, she uses brute force to reason things, but the girl can kick ass. And she's- well- not very nice, and yeah, she's destructive, and-okay, yes, I can see their point.

"She called Kyoya a creep. It pissed him off big time." Hikaru explained. I thoughtfully nodded in reply. She won't be able to intercept the host club like this- guess she might as well go in secret. She'll be able to watch the borders of the mansion, seems like the perfect idea. But will she actually be able to hide herself? I doubt it... she makes a ruckus wherever she goes.

"I see." I say, "I don't think she'll mind, anyway." which is true; despite her nature, she liked to study. When I knew this fact, it really surprised me. "Yeah. And there's going to be games, too." said Kaoru boredly.

"Games?"

"Yeah. You know, the usual stuff commoners' play at parties."

"Usual stuff?"

"Kaitlyn, haven't you ever been to a commoner party?" Asks Hikaru.

"No... just nightclubs..."

"Wait, YOU'VE BEEN TO NIGHTCLUBS?!" They both yell.

I nod. "Yes, I have."

"How?" questioned Hikaru.

"A fake I.D."

The two fall over anime-style. "A WHAT?!" They yell upon rising. "A fake I.D. Haven't you heard of one?" I ask, curious. "Yeah, we have... but aren't you... supposed to be well, working with the government? But wait, why are you here, when you haven't even graduated from your squad preparatory training?"

Took them long enough to realize this. Luckily, I had an answer prepared. "Oh, I've passed my martial arts training and I'm already ahead of all the others. I'm supposed to skip a grade by now, but I've only advanced in martial arts. So I'm here for academics, since L.E.G.S.P. is more centered on strength. When I advance in academics here, I'll go back to L.E.G.S.P. and skip a grade."

They look at me surprised. "But... you're so small..." Hikaru says. I smile at them, and giggle. "I guess... because of it, people don't take me seriously, and underestimate me. Then they stop when I beat them. I know I'm small and all... but I do have strength, and speed. Looks can deceive, you know? Although I'm always thought to be weak."

They nod. Kaoru looks at me impressed, and from his expression, I can tell he was impressed I was actually strong, not weak. I smile at him in return, a friendly gesture. I need to avoid all suspicions about Tia and I. I thought he would have smiled back at me, but instead he hesitated, the tiniest pink on his cheek- though I can see it, due to my observantness- and flashes a smile back at me.

"Well, you coming to the party or not?" Hikaru demanded. I smiled, "Of course!"

"Great. We'll see you there. Anyone is allowed to come anyway, even if they've never been to the host club. Except people we hosts don't like, or people we've banned." says Kaoru. I nod. Makes sense.

"By the way, what are these games?" I question.

"Truth or Dare, 7 minutes in heaven, Never Have I Ever, Spin The Bottle, those kind of games." they both answer in unison. I've only played Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever. But I guess the other games can be... fun.

The three of us talked, until the time was up. I only requested 30 minutes with them, and the other patrons, 3 girls, were next. We said our farewells, and I left the table. I walked over to where Tia was, sitting beside her. Haninozuka and Morinozuka-san sat across us. "Hello, I hope you don't mind me here. My name is Kaitlyn!" I say, smiling at the two. The three were talking about cakes from different countries and places before I interrupted them. "Hi Kate-chan! I'm Honey!" the small blonde said, smiling giddily back at me. The taller male only nodded in response.

"My time was up, so I thought I might as well sit her with you." I said to Tia. "Your time's up? well, how was it?" she asked. At first glance, Tia is definitely not nice. But seems to be an independent, intimidating, and reckless person. It's true that she's reckless though.

"Pleasant." I say. "Kate-chan, do you like cakes?" asked Honey. "Of course I do. Have you tried moon cake?"

"Yup! It's really good, but I like other cakes better." he says. Honey reaches for the plate of strawberry shortcake, and starts eating the cake, getting a bit of crumbs and frosting on the side of his lips. "Mitsukuni, you have cake on you." says Morinozuka-san, wiping Honey's mouth with a handkerchief. "Oh, thank you!" Honey said. The scene was adorable in my opinion. This host club is rather good. They know what the girls want.

Tia giggled at the sight. The three of us looked at her in confusion. "It's just too cute, Mori's like his big brother and all. I couldn't help it." she answered. I saw a small smile on her face, but the look in her eyes and smile, had a hint of sadness. I close my eyes for a brief second. The past can be forgotten, but when we leave it for too long, it comes back to haunt us.

We talked more, and had a few small laughs, before the time was up. We said goodbye to Honey and Mori, and walked towards the door to leave. Two lines of velvet rope separated the host and hostess sides, in the middle of the two lines, was a roll of red carpet leading to the door. A few Ouran girls and boys came into of the door of music room 3 to go to either the host or hostess club. We opened the doors, and left.

Once we were out the door of Ouran Academy, I told Tia. "So, there's a party this weekend hosted by the host club." She looked back at me in surprise and excitement. "Really?! Cool. We've got to be there!" she said. "About that... you're not allowed." I tell her. "What, why?" she asked. "Well, turns out Ootori-san doesn't like you, and therefore, you're not allowed."

"That's a stupid reason."

"I know. But it has some sense."

"Such as?"

"You could make a fool out of him, and probably damage the host club reputation. That act with the tea set spilling proves that."

"True. And of course, I plan to make him look stupid now."

"But... you're not invited."

"I know." Tia smiled sadistically. I grimaced.

"As not being allowed, I thought you could scout out the perimeter. Tia, remember why we're here."

"Yeah, I know. But there's no sign of any of them. And I know. He is going down. No mercy. No matter what. What that man did... is equal to more than a million sins." Tia's expression soon became dark, and her face showed no signs of emotion. That man, ruined this young woman's childhood. He ruined lives. He ruined loves. He ruined my life, just as he did many others.

"Yeah. So, the party is this weekend. I'll be on the lookout inside, and you'll scout the perimeter. Got that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Tia."

"Come on... can't I crash the party? Haven't crashed one in years."

"You mean since a few days ago?"

"Okay, fine. But, I got free food, busted the dance floor. And met a sexy beast."

"Yeah... and who dragged your butt out before the cops came?"

"... okay, fine. You saved me from getting arrested. But still, I was having the time of my life."

"Before watching the cops come, arresting everybody?"

"... W-W-Well... yeah. At least, _one_ good thing came out of it."

"What?"

"I got the sexy beast's numba~" Tia said, taking out a piece of paper with a phone number waving it in my face.

I scoffed. And I was supposed to be her assistant?

"And he has a brotha~" Tia sang.

"Okay... what does this _sexy beast_ look like?" I ask a little slyly. Of course I'm not interested... definitely not. I'm not.

"Well... he's about 6 foot tall, got great biceps, green eyes, and abs that rival even Taylor Lautner's."

"The sexy beast you met's brother was there?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. No, I'm not interested. At all. I'm just... playing along. Yes. That's it.

"Yeah. And they're total eye candy."

"Oh?"

"Yep. So, you in?"

"Mm... no."

"What?! weren't you interested?!"

I admit. I was interested. But...

"Tia. We're not here to mess around. We're here on business."

"You are so fun." Tia said sarcastically.

"The best of fun." I retort. "So, you are not crashing the party. You are not crashing the party. You are scouting the area."

"Fine. You might as well have fun in there, while I rot in boredom outside."

"That's exactly what I planned."

"So, when's the party?"

"Saturday, starts at 6 p.m., ends at midnight." I handed her the invitation I got from the twins.

"Hm. Nightclub theme, huh? You know, you've been to nightclubs, but not house parties. The only times you go to house parties is to drag my butt out."

We began laughing and reminiscing about those memories.

Strange. The two of us were one of the smartest, strongest, and... responsible. But like everything, we had a few flaws. Partying hard was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well.. I totally didn't expect I'd write that. Even though I'm the author. Hahaha, I'm more of a person who goes with the flow~ though I really shouldn't. My main weakness in writing is that I go with the flow too much ._. I knew I was gonna write something about the duo's days in their old school, and a party invitation, but I didn't think I'd end up writing about them partying. But nevertheless, I hope you liked it, and I'll update as soon as I can because it's-**

**SUMMER!  
><strong>

**God bless ^ I waited for this so long. Hopefully, you can expect more updates from me until summer ends! And regarding the pairing voting- it will end by the third week of July. Have an awesome summer, awesome people!**

**-Nell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Unfortunate Events**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator's p.o.v.<em>

In three days, the Host Club would be hosting a party for 10 of the guests that had been with them since the beginning. Girls were excited, giggling about what they'd wear. The Hostess club was invited, also, and anyone could come. That is, unless they're banned. Like a certain brunette.

"Unfair..." Tia pouted.

"Don't care." said Kate, busily reading the fashion magazine.

Tia raised an eyebrow. "What's next? Hats with a bunch of freaking feathers and mini chandeliers?" Kate glared. "Sorry, sorry. Don't get why you're so interested in all these clothes and trends." replied Tia. "As Coco Chanel said, 'A woman should be two things. Classy and fabulous' so, that's why. It makes me feel like a true woman. And it's called fashion, ever heard of it?" countered Kate. Tia rolled her eyes. "Oh, no. What is this _fashion_ that you speak of?" This time, Kate ignored her.

"Ne, ne, are you going?"

"To the party this weekend?! Definitely! It's a 'nightclub theme' very popular for commoners! And I can't wait to wear a party dress!"

"I know! I'm going to wear a red mini dress, and see if I can woo Tamaki!"

"Eh?! But I wanted to woo him!"

"Too bad!"

"But girls... haven't you heard of the rumor?

"Oh, that one. I don't think it's true. Why would Tamaki like that crossdressing commoner? Honestly."

"You sure? I think it might be true. You know, since she stopped him from going to France."

"Whatever. If the crossdresser wants Tamaki, then she's going to have to go through the rest of us."

"Agreed. I am not going to lose to a _commoner._"

The girls in the corner began talking about Haruhi. It was 10 minutes before class started. Tia raised an eyebrow. She didn't like these girls. She, herself, was a 'commoner' and these girls thought because of their money and status, they could have anything they wanted. There were five of them. But she was worried about what they meant by "The rest of us." She was concerned.

5 minutes before class started. "Kate, I'm going to my class now. I'll meet you outside this class later." Kate nodded, too engulfed in her magazine. She walked to class 3-A, engulfed in her thoughts. From what she knew, Haruhi came to Ouran in raggedy clothes, and was mistaken for a boy. She came into the host club, broke an expensive vase, and was in debt. Not having the money, she became a chore boy in the host club, later a host, and a few months later, they had found out she was a female. And not being able to work as a host, she would struggle with the debt. Then came the hostess club, and now she was a hostess. But since revealing her gender, Haruhi was shown with negative and positive opinions alike.

She sighed. She was only supposed to watch the host club. Shaking her head, she entered the classroom.

_-Break Time- _

"What took you so long?"

Tia groaned. "Damn notes. I can't believe real high schools have this much homework! IT'S INSANE!" Kaitlyn nodded, "True. But you know, I'm starting to like this place! It's better than the condition of the school we went to." Tia had to agree. There was no throwing of food, people picking fights all the damn time, less use of crude language, and sexual harassment. All the girls in their school were able to take care of themselves, so it wasn't a problem. Tia had to admit, she liked the atmosphere of the place. It spoke of royalty, intelligence, and superiority. Most of the guys here were more of a gentleman, something any guy rarely was in their school. The girls were polite, too, but she had to admit, some of them were really obnoxious. There were some conceited boys and girls, but other than that, it was good. It was a big change from what they were used to.

"Yeah. You're right." Said Tia. Kate grinned. "If only our school was like this. We'd have less problems. Come on, you didn't forget why we were here, right?" Tia rolled her eyes. "Course not." She began following Kaitlyn towards the cafeteria, where the host club were. So far, there weren't any casualties. It didn't look like they had to worry much now.

"YOU LITTLE _BITCH!_"

Kate jumped back, hearing the voice, and a hard slap was heard. They both turned to the voice of that sound, and it was from the girl's bathroom, a few feet away behind them. Without thinking, they ran back, and crept at the door. Tia and Kaitlyn cautiously looked in. Kate put a hand to her mouth, holding a gasp. Tia's eyebrows creased in anger.

In the center of the bathroom, was Haruhi. Her back was onto the sink counters, and there were quite a few girls surrounding her. Kate began counting. 14- there were 14 of them. Haruhi looked to the side of the floor, a big red mark on one of her cheeks. Tia couldn't believe it- she remembered the conversation in class 1-A.

_"Whatever. If the crossdresser wants Tamaki, then she's going to have to go through the rest of us."_

_"Agreed. I am not going to lose to a commoner."_

Her eyes widened. There were this many girls in on it? She started to tremble. She remembered what it felt like to be surrounded by people, who wanted to hurt her. Kate was frozen. There wasn't only a red slap mark. Haruhi's hair was in a mess, she saw a few bruises on Haruhi's leg. The girls took away her shoes and socks, and a piece of her uniform was ripped. The girl in the front laughed.

"Did you REALLY think you could get away with us?! Did you THINK we were going to let you get away when we found out you were a girl?! DID YOU PLAY US FOR IDIOTS?! FOR ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR, YOU PLAYED MOST OF US FOR IDIOTS WITH YOUR 'NATURAL' ATTITUDE! AND TAKING THE REST OF THE HOST'S HEARTS AS WELL?!" The girl pushed Haruhi down, and towered over her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had debt-"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER IF YOU HAD DEBT! YOU TOOK TAMAKI, KYOYA, MORI, HONEY, AND THE TWINS' HEARTS, YOU PIECE OF COMMONER SHIT!"

_Commoner shit?! What the hell?!_ seethed Tia. She was shaking under anger.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU NONE OF THE HOST CLUB REALLY, TRULY, LIKE ANY OF US! YOU RUINED OUR CHANCES TO HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH THEM!" Yelled another girl, stepping up besides the other girl. "That's right. Why the hell did we lose to _you?_ You have no money, no style, your father's a _crossdresser_ too, and you don't even _belong _here. I don't care if your a scholarship student, I WANT YOU GONE!" Yelled another girl.

Haruhi felt helpless. She had been bullied ever since she told people she was a girl. They were angry she 'played them' and took their hosts' hearts. She didn't even know any of the hosts liked her until they told her. She was quiet most of the time now, and was always afraid she'd get ambushed by first girl spoke. "We ALL want you gone! You don't belong here, commoner!" she began stomping on Haruhi, yelling, and screaming in frustration. "WHY DID HE LOVE YOU? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU?! I DON'T GET IT!" She began stomping relentlessly, Kaitlyn's hands falling limply to her sides at the sight. A few girls in the back videotaped the entire thing. They felt Haruhi deserved it. One girl wasn't so sure of this. She was infatuated with Haruhi before, and when she found out Haruhi was a girl, her heart broke. She began doing bad things to Haruhi along with the other girls in a fit of anger, all of them having their seperate reasons why. But it had been a few months now, and she had gotten over it- she now had feelings for a boy in her classroom, and remembered how much of a good friend Haruhi was.

"Guys... y-you're taking this too far! Look at her!" She yelled. Tia was a bit relieved. Someone stepped up for Haruhi. "Huh?! ENOUGH?! IT'S NOT ENOUGH, THIS BITCH SEDUCED MY TAMAKI!" The girl stomping Haruhi yelled, shooting a glare at the girl. The girl was silenced. "If you wanna go, GO! But if you tell anyone, you're dead." The girl was afraid- she wanted to stand up for Haruhi, but with this many girls, she didn't have a chance. She nodded, and quickly ran out the bathroom, and saw Tia and Kaitlyn. She was about to yell, before Tia covered her mouth, glaring at her.

"Why the hell did you just abandon someone? And do this in the first place? You, are staying here. Got that?" Tia whispered, her voice still seething at the girl who ran out. She had venom in her voice, anger bubbling in her stomach. The girl nodded, and Tia released her, but Kate took her, and locked her arms behind her back. Tia looked at Kate, and Kate nodded.

_"STOP IT!"_

Tia whipped her head around, seeing as the other girls were now beating Haruhi up, Haruhi struggling against them all. They punched, kicked, pulled at her hair, all sorts of things. All the students were in the cafeteria, so no one could hear her. The cafeteria was far away from the girls' bathroom. "THAT'S IT, I'M COMING IN THERE!" Tia yelled, running in there.

"YOU BETTER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Tia screamed, clenching her teeth. Haruhi looked miserable- she looked alone and helpless. Like what Tia and Kaitlyn were. Alone, and being trampled on, looked down on, they both hated that feeling, and they both wanted to help the girls stopped, and saw Tia standing there. "W-W-What are you doing here?! No one should be here!" Yelled a girl, panicking. Another laughed. "Asuka, what are you worrying about? There's only one of her." Haruhi was crying now, looking at Tia. Kaitlyn went inside, dragging the girl that left. "TENMA!" A girl yelled. "YOU RAT US OUT?!"

"No. Unfortunately, we caught her. Now, care to tell me why you're abusing Haruhi-san?" Kate asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Let go of Haruhi-san!" She yelled. A few girls retorted in anger. They weren't going to. "Haruhi, are you going to be okay?" Kate asked, worriedly. Haruhi gave a weak nod. "There's only two of you. You might as well back out-"

Tia kicked her in the stomach, and was about to punch the others in anger, "Tia, no serious harming. They were plagued by jealousy, you can't blame them all. Go easy on them. One mistake can have us end up in the headmaster's office." Kate warned. The other girls started running at them, yelling at them. Kaitlyn dodged a few of the girls, trying to get to Haruhi. A girl kicked her in the shin, and another punched her in the back. She cursed under her breath. Tia was busy with the others, and Kaitlyn was the only one who could treat Haruhi. Kaitlyn was experienced with fights, and dodged all the girls, sending a punch at a girl, making her fall unconscious. Of the two, Kaitlyn was the smartest, while Tia was better at the fighting.

Tia fought off the other girls, and elbowed three of them. She would have really beat them if it weren't for the fact she wasn't supposed to. A girl managed to claw at her arms, scratch marks on her clothes and a tiny trail of blood to flow. "FIGHT LIKE A MAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NOT PULLING ON FREAKING HAIR, AND USING CAT CLAWS!" She screamed, shoving two other girls.

The girls' bathroom was filled with shrieks and curses. Kate and Tia had no idea why they were going for their hair. Kate did close combat moves, putting her hand under someone's arm, and flipped them on the ground. She went on and on like that, but she did do different moves with the more aggressive girls. She was focusing on the people in front of her, and didn't realize there was someone behind her. The girl tackled her back, but before she could inflict damage on her, Kate kicked her in the thigh, grabbing her arm, twisting it, and forcing her down the ground. This girl was one of the more aggressive ones, and Kate had thought she had given up. She was wrong.

Kaitlyn had to admit, these girls were persistent. It was taking more time than Kaitlyn expected. Elbowing a few girls, twisting another's arm, and all the other girls that fell on the ground got back up on their feet, she was getting tired of it all. When they fell, they got back up. How strong was their anger? Kate had enough of it all. She needed to go treat Haruhi, immediately. "YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" She yelled, shoving all the girls off, kicking and elbowing them until they stopped. She finally had an opening and raced over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-san, are you alright?" Haruhi nodded, coughing. "Y-Yeah, but-" "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she interrupted. A few bruises were evident on Kate's thigh, and claw marks were etched on her arm. She could have avoided those, but she didn't want to hurt the girls too much. They were acting in jealousy, and just needed time to reflect on it all. Tia probably wanted to have no mercy on them, but she never wanted to have mercy on anyone, really.

Kate took out a small box from the inside of her skirt pocket, and opened it. She looked over Haruhi, who was clutching her arm. "This might hurt a bit, but bear with me, okay?" Haruhi nodded, then widened her eyes. "There's-" Kate looked behind her, and grabbed the arm of the person behind her, and tossed them to the floor. "Tia, take care of them all for me, I need to-"

"YEAH YEAH, WHATEVER, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER IF- DAMN IT, STOP PULLING AT MY DAMN HAIR!" A small bead of sweat dropped down Kate's forehead, and she sighed. Tia was just being Tia. Kaitlyn returned her attention to Haruhi, and examined her arm. "That cut's pretty deep..." she murmured, grabbing a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and poured some on a cotton swab. "Yeah, I got that just earlier..." Said Haruhi. Kate silently worked, ignoring the background screams and curses. She dabbed the cotton swab on the cut on Haruhi's arm. "Ow..." Haruhi winced, staring at the blonde girl in front of her. "You carry a first aid kit around with you?" she asked. Kaitlyn nodded, taking out a clean napkin, and drying the cut. "You're going to need some stitches for that, this is going to hurt, alright?" Kate asked, taking things out the small medical box. "Shouldn't a doctor be doing this...?" Haruhi cautiously asked. She just met the girl, and she just said she was going to give her stitches. The fact that there weren't any records on her didn't help. either.

Kate looked up at Haruhi. "It's okay, I'm used to doing these things, so you don't have to worry about me messing up. Just trust me, okay?" Haruhi looked at her unsure before nodding, and Kate smiled. She began closing up the cut with stitches, and was finished. "All done! Now, where is it...?" Kaitlyn took out a bandage, and tightly tied it to Haruhi's cut. "Thank you, Kaitlyn, right?" Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Haruhi, right? I've heard of you." she replied. Treating the rest of the damage on Haruhi, Kate looked back, and her mouth dropped. "TIA, WHAT DID-"

"Shut up, you don't boss me around."

"YES, BUT STILL-"

"What're you worrying about, they'll live."

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'D BE IN?!"

"I entirely forgot that." said Tia, widening her eyes. Kate groaned and slapped her forehead. Haruhi sweatdropped at the sight. When she turned around, all 13 of them were on the ground, unconscious, and Tia had on a victorious pose. The girl who they caught ran away, and promised Tia to let the two of them handle it, and not say a word."Hey, uh, can you uh, not say anything about this...?" Tia nervously asked. Haruhi let out a small laugh. "You guys saved me, of course I won't. But that doesn't mean you're not guilty of it. They'll find out one way or another."

"Yuzuru...? I think he'll understand..."

"NO HE WON'T, YOU MADE 13 OF THE SCHOOL'S STUDENTS UNCONSCIOUS!" Kate yelled in frustration.

"But, they were abusing Haruhi, so if they rat us out, they'd rat themselves out." Replied Tia. "Yes, but... ugh, I give up." Kate sighed in frustration. "But Haruhi, what happened...?" Haruhi looked down, and trembled a bit. "A few months ago, when I first came here, I broke an expensive vase from the Host Club. I didn't have the money, so I became a host. After the Ouran festival, the principal knew I was a girl, so I couldn't be in the host club, but I still had debt. So I became a hostess with Kanako and Renge. It was fun, but that was when I first got bullied here. Some girls were angry that I 'played them' or made a host fall for me. Tamaki..." she trailed off for a bit, Kate and Tia watching her warily. "That was when I also found out the other hosts had small feelings for me, but most of the girls were angry because Tamaki liked me.

At first, they only made mean comments, and were mean to me, but they were angry I was brushing off their comments away like it was nothing, so they began to sabotage me, and began beating me..." Tia pursed her lips. From the look of Haruhi's eyes, she had been through a lot. Haruhi looked down again, avoiding their gaze. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but it was evident she had tears in her eyes, because they began dripping down. "I didn't want them all to worry about me... I didn't want them to hurt these girls, even though they were beating me. They were angry for lots of reasons, but they were valid reasons. I didn't want the guys to worry about me, I didn't want them to change around their guests because of this."

"So you've been keeping quiet all that time?" Tia asked. Haruhi nodded."Haruhi-san, you need to tell them-" "NO!" Haruhi screamed, looking up at them. "Please... please don't tell them... I don't want them to..." Haruhi began crying more. "We can't promise that, Haruhi." Tia said. Haruhi looked up in fear. "No, no, no, please don't tell them! Please don't! They can't..." Haruhi stopped mid-sentence, her voice cracking with sobs. Kate patted Haruhi's back, and looked at Tia. "No, Kate. They need to know. Especially her parents and Yuzuru."

"But-" "No buts. You know what needs to be done- she can't keep it a secret-" Haruhi stood up, but fell back again. Her ankle had been sprained, but she tried to get up again. "What are you doing?" Tia asked, taking a few steps in front of Haruhi. Haruhi gave up walking, and tried to get to the door. "I'm not going to let you guys out of here until you say you won't tell them... anything..." panted Haruhi. Tia sighed. "Look, whether you like it or not, we're telling them-"  
>"Please... just don't tell them! I promise I'll them later when all this is over! Please let me tell them myself." Haruhi pleaded.<p>

Tia looked at Kaitlyn who just nodded. She sighed. "Fine. It'd be better if you tell them yourself. You promised, alright?" Haruhi smiled, and nodded. "But you're taking a few weeks off from school." Haruhi frowned. "I can't do that, I need to continue my-" "Look, do you want us to tell them right now or what?" Haruhi stopped, silent, thinking, before she gave a reluctant nod. "Fine. How long?" Tia looked at Kate. "About 2-3 weeks. You'll take 3 weeks off from school."

"Why not 2?" Haruhi asked. She didn't like to miss any of her studies. "You'll need time for that sprain to heal. Would you want your friends to see the bruises? Just take 3 weeks off, kay?" Haruhi nodded. "How are you going to get me out of school? What about my club duties? The party this weekend? What'll I tell my friends, and dad? What-" "Easy with the questions, Haruhi-san! We'll take care of it." Kate smiled. Haruhi just nodded. At least they weren't going to tell the host and hostess clubs. "Remember. I'm not promising anything." Tia said. The bell rang, and they could hear students going to classes. Tia looked outside, until she was sure there was no one in the hallway. "Let's hurry up and move them" said Tia, pointing towards the girls. "Haruhi, you rest." Haruhi nodded and sat down, and watched Kaitlyn haul a few of the girls into a bathroom stall, and locked the door.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you locking them in the bathroom stall?" Kate looked back at Haruhi. "If they find 13 girls all unconscious in the bathroom, what do you think'll happen?" Haruhi nodded. "Good point." Kaitlyn nodded back, dragging a girl to a bathroom stall, and put her in there. Tia cleaned up some of the messes in the bathroom, and in a few minutes, all of the unconscious girls were in the bathroom stalls, and the it looked as if nothing happened in there. Haruhi still didn't like the fact that Tia had to beat them unconscious.

Sure, they were mean, but they didn't deserve that much. Kate looked at the bathroom, then the bathroom stalls, heaving a heavy sigh. Great. They were going to get in trouble later, and Kate's lectures about not being violent were not working. Just great. Kate put Haruhi's arm around her neck, and Tia did the same, helping her up. "Come on, let's get you home." smiled Kate. Haruhi nodded and stood up with their help. They walked outside the bathroom, and walked out of Ouran Academy. "So you guys are making me go home early?" asked Haruhi. "Yep." replied Tia. Haruh sighed. Oh well.

"Thanks for helping me." Haruhi said after a while. "No problem." smiled Tia. Haruhi smiled back. Tia didn't seem so bad like the rumors said. She was nice. The rumors weren't true- she did seem agressive, but she was also nice. Maybe like the other hosts, she was strange too. She wasn't mean- it seemed like it was a cover for her. Maybe she nicer than she seemed.

"But you're buying us meat." Tia ordered, adding a bounce into her steps.

"And cake." added Kate.

Haruhi sweatdropped. She sighed. Maybe she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So here are the results of the mini voting! <strong>

**Kaitlyn : So, it was a tie between Kaoru and Tamaki, after choosing who the tie breaker would be (I flipped a coin, since I had no idea who to choose as tiebreaker) It is Kaoru! But don't be surprised if I add some surprises. I love surprises, but this will remain Kaoru x Kate!**

**Haruhi : Hikaru! Yes, I know, after Eclair Tonnerre, Haruhi realized her developing feelings for Tamaki, but I've got a few things in mind to make Hikaru x Haruhi happen. **

**I know this voting only lasted two chapters, but thank you for voting!**

**I know I promised more updates (and I'm still holding onto that promise, don't worry) so your question to why I didn't update earlier? I have no excuses, and I'm just gonna be honest with you. Life and laziness. ._. Very lame, I know. But I'm going to update 2 more chapters before I go to Hawaii for Vacation (August 21), and when I come back (August 29) I'll have 2 more chapters ready. After this summer, I don't know when I'll update, but I won't disappoint. Thanks for understanding, and until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : The Start Of A Friendship**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi's p.o.v.<em>

I have no idea how I ended up cooking for them. They helped me walk, and took me to the market, where I bought the both of them meat and cake. Now, we're at my apartment.

"Wu a weally good wook" (You're a really good cook) mumbled Tia, eating with her mouth open. "She's cooking for us, show some respect!" Kaitlyn yelled, smacking Tia over the head. Tia swallowed down the food before yelling at Kate. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! Geez." she went back to eating. "Sorry about her. She's always like this." Tia rolled her eyes at Kaitlyn's statement. "No, it's alright, I'm used to these kinds of things." I replied. Kaitlyn looked back at me confused. "I've had to deal with similar things from the host club." I answer. Kaitlyn nodded.

"By the way, how's the leg?" I stared down at my leg. It was in a cast and crutches we got at a nearby store. "It's fine." I answered Tia. "Oh, but can you guys bring me my homework? I'm here on scholarship, so I can't fall behind." Kate smiled. "Sure. Anything else you need?" Hm... what else did I need? Well, it's more what I need to be done... "Can you guys tell the host and hostess club not to worry about me and make sure they don't find out?" Tia shrugged. "Sure. Sounds easy enough." I shrugged. It definitely wasn't going to be easy knowing Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge.

Sighing, I went back to sipping my tea. I'm still curious how they plan on telling them. Tamaki's gonna freak out, no doubt. "What are you guys gonna do? You just cut classes-" "And so did you. You don't need to worry, we'll just tell the headmaster you were really ill and took you home. And that we decided to help look after you for a while. Problem solved." Kate answered. "By the way, when do your parents come home?" An image of mom comes to my mind. "My mom died when I was five years old, so it's just me and dad." I smile. Kaitlyn widened her eyes. "Oh gosh, sorry, I didn't know." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. She may be dead right now, but I'm just glad I knew and spent time with her even though it was little."

"Is that picture over there your mom...?" Tia asked. "Yeah." I smile. "She's really pretty, and she looks smart- as expected of the mother of an Ouran scholarship student." Kate grinned. "Thanks." "You know... Haruhi... is your mother Kotoko Fujioka...? The attorney...?" Tia questioned. "Yeah. Why?" "My gramps used to know her. He told me she was a successful lawyer, and she was working on a case that involved my gramps." she answered. I blinked at her. "What did your grandpa do?" Tia shrugged. "He works for the GSA. They found a man accused of using biological warfare." Her grandpa works for the Governement Squad Alliance? Huh. The GSA was only founded 40 years ago ever since notorious criminals all over the world escaped. I never knew mom was involved with them at a time. "Gramps said that man was a genius- he could have gotten away if it weren't for your mom and her team. They eventually found his base where he kept all kinds of biological warfare, chemicals, and stuff. Your mom and her team won the case, and she's famous in some parts of the world. Gramps worked with your mom on the case, before. He told me all kinds of stories, and your mom's just happened to be one."

I stared at Tia blankly for a few seconds. "Really? That's great." I smile. Tia grinned at me. "Yeah, and to be honest, if I told ya the long version of what my gramps told me, you'd be shocked." I smile even wider. "What happened to the man?" I ask. "He got executed. He used biological warfare on a country, and... things didn't go well. But the country's fine, now. It took them three years to officially get rid of the virus, but now they're a strong country again." "And they've become the country with the most reliable doctors ever. The medical field over there is just BOOMING! And not to mention Dr. Kohza..." Kate sighed, with these pink hearts in her eyes, and more hearts flying around her.

Tia had an "Are you kidding me?" face, all the while shaking her head in pity. "Ignore the boy-crazy girl." Tia said, rolling her eyes. I just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator's p.o.v.<em>

_DUN DUN DUN **DUN!  
><strong>_

Welcome to the "Inside Kate's Mind! Show!" Here we display the inner-workings of Kaitlyn's abnormalities of her delusions!

_"Doctor, doctor, save me..." wheezed out a blonde maiden, suffering from a severe illness. A man with broad shoulders, tan skin, and messy, sexy, black locks is carrying her on his back, trudging through the torrent of harsh rain. He wore a white coat, a white shirt and jeans, all wet from the rain, exposing the shape and features of his well toned body. _

_He looked back at her feverish face. The next town was a mile away- they wouldn't make it in time. The blonde girl laughed a shaky laugh. "That probably wouldn't be possible... by the time we get to town, I'll be-"  
><em>

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" _

_"But doctor..."  
><em>

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T SAY IT!" He yelled, shifting himself, so he was now carrying her limp body in his arms. "Kohza... I can't-" _

_"DON'T SAY IT!" _

_"Kohza..." _

_"Don't say it..." He sank back down on the pavement of the road, covering his free hand over his eyes. "Damn it! Katie, you can't, you can't..." _

_"Shhh..." she whispered, bringing a finger, and lightly pressing it onto his lips. He took his hand away from his eyes, and looked at her with brimming tears in his eyes. "Kaitlyn..." she smiled a faint, small, sad smile. "At least... save me." she said. He looked at her in confusion. She laughed at his face. "With a kiss..." He only stared at her. Before smashing his full lips onto hers, and they kissed in the pouring rain. "Doctor, doctor, save me..." she cried in between kisses. A deep growl escaped his lips, his eyes filled with hunger. "I will." _

_END OF DELUSION! _

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi's p.o.v. <em>

Tia and I stared at Kaitlyn worriedly for the past few minutes, because she was starting to look mentally ill. "Is she okay...?" I nervously ask. "I... don't... know..." said Tia. I looked at Kate again, and if it was even possible, the smile on her face grew wider. "Doctor..." she swooned. I rose an eyebrow. What kind of twisted imagination was this girl having?

"Just ignore her." Tia replied after a while. I nodded and sighed in pity. "She's hopeless." Tia nodded in agreement. Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think you can tell my voice was just dripping in sarcasm in that delusion XD<strong>

**Oh dear, so cliched it hurts XD  
><strong>

**Next up... **

**A nightclub themed party for 10 of the host club's beloved guests' birthdays! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Long Time No See**

* * *

><p><em>Tia's p.o.v.<em>

It was Saturday. Guys and girls yesterday couldn't stop talking about it. I get why they're excited, but please... don't shove it in my face. It's bad enough I'm banned, but worse when I'm forced to stay outside the place, while everyone's having fun. No matter how many times I plead, Kate's all like "Nooo, you can't go, we're not here for fun, Tia! Like, oh my god~!" Okay, she didn't sound like that, but she was _definitely _annoying about it.

"So, how do I look?" I look up from the TV screen. Our hotel rooms were connected to each other, and Kate walked in the room wearing a neon pink dress with a halter neckline, white stiletto heels, and one yellow hoop earring on one ear. I rose an eyebrow. "Ehhh... I don't think neon suits you. You look like a flamingo." I say. She went over to the mirror next to my closet. "Really? I don't think so." I shrug.

"Well, it's my opinion so it doesn't really matter." I say. She seemed to think about it before reluctantly nodding. "I suppose... I mean, these heels are uncomfortable. Be right back!" She said, going into her room. I shake my head, turning my attention back to the tv screen. There wasn't anything good to watch, so I settled on flicking over to a random channel and making fun of the actors.

_"I'll never let go, Jack, I'll never let go..."_

"Pffftttt if you call that acting, I fear for the entertainment industry. So mushy. Blech. And what is up with them?! THERE IS OBVIOUSLY ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO!" I yell. Why the hell would they say "It can't fit two people" when it obviously can?! Sheesh. And oh. Oh. So she lets go. "Whatever happened to "I'll never let go, Jack, I'll never let go" and then she lets go." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Bitch!" I yell, throwing the remote dead center in the tv. Oops. I guess I was more frustrated then I let on, cause I cracked the dang thing...

_(AN : I apologize if I offend any Titanic fans, but surely, you must know how frustrating it was, when there was room for two, and they ended up parting...)_

I sigh, scratching the back of my head. Great. "Back~ And oh my god, what did you do to the Tv?!" yelled Kate, just entering it. "Uh... my frustration got out?" I sheepishly say. Yes, I know that was really stupid, but could you blame me for not hating it? "You're paying for that. And you're not borrowing money from me." Kate said, crossing her arms. "I know, I know, you told me on the plane." I still remember that. When we were on the plan, she constantly told me she wasn't going to pay for any damage I do three times.

"Should I go in this one?" she asked. She was wearing a white long-sleeved off shoulder dress with a gold belt and gold dangle earrings and gold heeled sandals. "Yes, it looks great! You gotta let me borrow that some other time." I reply. Of course she's not gonna lend me the dress- over her dead body. "Haha, uh, NO." She said walking back to the mirror. "Of course..." I roll my eyes at the memory of the last time I asked if I could borrow her heels. I was answered with having an 8-inch high heeled shoe chucked at me. Yeah, not so much of a good memory. Kate never lets anyone borrow her clothing.

She went back into her room to put on make up- I don't understand why most girls like make up so much. Your face feels heavy, and there's powder all over it. I sigh before turning my attention to the worn-out duffle bag beside me. Sighing (once again) I head over to my closet and pull out a gray hoodie and put it on over my tank top. I was wearing that and jeans. "Kate, hurry up! It's almost 6 already!" I holler. I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and walk towards her room. "Kate?" I look in. And she's on the laptop. "What're you doing?"

"I'm just checking my email." She says, scrolling down. Before she turned off the laptop, I saw a glimpse of a message issued to us. "Hey what was that last message?" I ask. She shrugged, and we walked outside the door. "It's to us. The subject was about that. I didn't open it cause we're leaving now. Let's check it when we get back." I nod.

_-Birthday Dance Party- _

We were near the place now. They rented out the Grand Hall for this event. Donovan stopped the limo, and I stepped out. It was a few minutes away from the Grand Hall. Kate rolled down her window, "Remember what I said, okay?" I frowned. "Don't crash the party. Scout the perimeter." Kate smiled. "Kay, I'll meet you outside when the party's over, bye!" She rolled up her window again and Donovan drove off. Bitch. Leaving me out here to rot in boredom.

Heck, even Haruhi's gonna be here! She's got a sprained leg, and she gets to go! That's not fair. But life was never fair in the beginning anyway. I could be at the hotel, getting a massage, maybe go on the internet, and check out all the shirtless dudes at the pool. I sigh and look down at the ground.

So... now what?

I guess I'll just go climb a tree. After a few minutes, I was at the top of a tree. I zipped open my duffle bag and munched on a chocolate bar. Well this is boring. Hey wait a second... who is that creepy guy? Could he be... oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

Please tell me it's not him. Please tell me it isn't. Please. For the sake of my life, don't let it be who I think it is.

Okay, Tia, don't panic. Don't panic.

Good.

Breathe in, breathe-

WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING, I CAN'T NOT PANIC, I CAN'T- I CAN'T- THIS PERSON! WHAT- WHAT- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD, IF HE'S HERE, OH GOD, THEY BROUGHT THE TOP GUN? OH GOD, TIA, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GO BEAT THIS GUY! I slapped myself. Calm yourself. You _need_ to take him out before anything happens. I take a deep breathe. I stand on top of the branch I was on, and clutch towards the tree. He's down there, alright.

I place the duffle bag on the branch. Here it goes. I jump off the branch, and give off a loud battle cry, connecting his face to my foot. I kicked him in the face, and landed on my feet. Brushing off some dirt, I look behind me at the man. Strange. I expected it'd take more to land a blow on him, but it seemed so easy, and he didn't even sense me in the tree. Hawkins isn't weak. He's a monster. How could he not notice me?

I move closer to the man in the black cloak. Hawkins, the top commander of that organization. As I move closer I realize...

That's not Hawkins.

Oh shit.

"M-M-My face..." the guy croaked out. He was wearing a cloak- much like one Hawkins would, he had jet black hair- like Hawkins- but he had a cat puppet. _A cat puppet. _

"Uh... a-are you okay?" I ask. Great. I attacked an innocent civilian because I thought he was Hawkins. OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T BE HAWKINS, WHY THE HELL WOULD HAWKINS BE HERE?! I am so, so, stupid. He didn't reply. I crouch down and begin shaking him. "HEY, WAKE UP, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE-"

"I... I'm going to put a curse on you..."

"Say what?'

"Y-You..."

"Look, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else, kay? What's your name?" I ask. "Umehito Nekozawa." the stranger said, rather very... dark. This guy is giving me the creeps. "Okay, Nekozawa, can you not say anything about this?" I ask. I'm getting really scared now... his look is getting creepier by the second.

He slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak and cat puppet. "Your fortune... be careful for unexpected turns.." he laughed. I stood there and stared at him, walking away. "So does this mean you're not gonna put a curse on me?"

Nekozawa looked back at me and said "No, don't worry about it." and he disappeared behind a tree into the darkness. Hmph.

I climbed back up the tree, and took my duffle bag with me and and hopped off the tree. With nothing better to do, I just walked around the area. I could hear yelling, dancing, and cheering from the inside. I think this would be the first time these rich people had a nightclub themed party.

As much as I liked the party atmosphere, it was really peaceful out here. You just hear the soft hum and sound waves from the thick walls, the trees, and the breeze.

I start thinking about things I rather not remember, but you can't just forget everything. There are times you need to acknowledge it. Gramps took me in when I was 10, and ever since, I've been in a government preparatory, L.E.G.S.P. It was hard to get in- but I managed to. Gramps was so proud he destroyed the headmistress' office out of joy.

It was harder for the girls in government preparatories. Sometimes, we'd be discriminated by boys cause of the phrase "Girls shouldn't fight." 'Girl's shouldn't fight' my ass. That's why the girls in our school are known as "violent" or "notorious heartbreakers" or "ruthless" Yeah, it was kind of true. Some of us were heartbreakers cause we wanted to 'avenge' our gender. Kate was one of them.

I remember how some guys would say 'girls should stay at home and leave the work for the men. Girls are weaker.' I hated that, and I wanted to prove that a girl can be as strong as a guy. I did prove it to them, but it's not enough. I don't want to be strong for myself. But I want to be strong to defend the people around me, I want to be able to protect. It's something I didn't do a long time ago, but now that I have strength, I can protect the people around me. But it's not enough.

I need to get stronger and stronger if I want to move to the top. I want to be much, much, stronger. Not just physically, but also emotionally. I'm not exactly the deepest person you know, but I can be the most strange person you know. I don't even know If I'll reach my goals, but if I die trying, that's fine too. Because at least I tried, right? My goal isn't to only get stronger, but I also want to kill someone.

Small or big, a goal is a goal. And I want to complete all my goals no matter how big or small. If I can complete a goal, one by one, I'll make it to my ultimate goal. And judging from my list, I'm nowhere near my ultimate goal. I still haven't completed the goal of eating a 15-pound burger yet.

Just when I've circled around the Grand Hall 4 times already, I hear a rustling in the leaves of a nearby tree, and cursing. _"Shit, why the hell does this kid keep moving?!" _

I automatically duck and roll behind a bush, making as little noise as possible. Looking up, I find out the noise is coming from a tree a few feet away from me. I slowly crept up near the tree, and look up to see the back of a man with a dark jacket, shirt, and pants. On the back of his jacket was a red Chinese dragon with red clouds.

He held a tranquilizer gun, and was aiming towards a window from the Grand Hall, but he kept shifting the gun. "This brat." he muttered. I slowly climbed up the tree, and went onto a branch. Slowly making my way to the branch he was on, I sat there and waited for a few seconds before he noticed the extra weight on the branch. "Ah. So it's you." I say, when he turned around. "Brat." he nodded. And before I could react, he turned his gun at me and shot. I dodged, and did a hand stand jump, and appeared behind him. He turned around and sent a kick to my stomach, dodging again, I was back at where I was.

He smirked, and took out a dagger, and traced his thumb along the blade, standing up. "You've gotten faster the last time I saw you." I remained serious, and glared at him. "Don't mess with me, old man." He put his hand on his chest and widened his eyes pretending to be shocked. "Oh my, how cruel!" but then he frowned. "It looks like you underestimate me."

I was silent, and glaring at the man. I ran at him and kicked the tranquilizer gun, grabbed his arm, he broke free from my arm and took his dagger and was about to slash into my abdomen before I turned and he ended up slashing my arm, forming a river of red on my arms before I took his arm twisted it, and brought it far to his back, along with the other arm, and was about to break his back, until he took his leg, slipped it behind mine, and tripped me. but before I could get up, his dagger was at my neck.

He chuckled. "Looks like your days are over, kid."

My bangs were covering my face before I smiled, and laughed. He looked at me in anger and confusion. "Why're you laughing brat, you're about to die."

I stopped and stared at him. "You don't know what I'm capable of now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Troubles**

* * *

><p><em>Kate's p.o.v. <em>

I danced to the music, my hands up in the air, flashing lights bouncing around, and disco lights flashing. I loved this feeling, I felt so free, so alive. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Kaoru. "Can I dance with you?" I smile and nod. "Sure!" and we danced to the beat. After a while he asked hesitantly, "Do you know which one I am?". "Kaoru." I say, continuing to dance. He looked at me in confusion, while I twirled around and smiled at him. "How'd you-" and then there was a crash.

A few girls screamed, and people moved away from a window. Turning my head around, I look over heads to see what happened. I sigh before face-palming. In the middle stood a man with a bloody face, and Tia charging at him, before he took her arm and flung her to the wall on the left. There was a cracking sound, and the wall had cracked, Tia slid down the wall and grabbed her arm which had dried blood all over. What happened?!

"Excuse me" I say to Kaoru, pushing through the crowd. The window was shattered from where the man had crashed through, and pieces were scattered around. I tried to get near Tia as soon as possible, but there were so many people panicking. Damn it. The man took out a pistol and shot at her, while she jumped and dodged, doing handstands and sprints, nearing the man. When the man had shot the bullets, everyone screamed, and ran towards the door.

People were pushing and shoving, and before I knew it, I was pushed onto the ground from the stampede before a loud voice rang over the crowd. "Everyone, please stay calm!" on a chair stood Tamaki, shouting over the crowd. The fight with Tia and the man was still ongoing behind. "Please let us hosts escort you all out! Kyoya's family's private police force will too! Please stay calm!" he assured, with worry. I turned around to look behind me as Tia and that man fought. She twisted his arm, and flung him onto the ground with a loud thump, she placed her hand over his neck and began squeezing before he kicked at her stomach, sending her flying off a few feet away. She screamed in pain and clutched at her belly before charging at him again, he shot at her and she dodged, kicking his pistol in the air, catching it, and holding him at gunpoint.

In the corner of my eye, I can see men in black gear and headgear ushering guests out, while the hosts tried to assure them all, and escorted them out. Haruhi, in her crutches, walked outside, while Houshakuji-san and Kanako-san were getting people outside, and soon left too. I stood there and crossed my arms at the fight. So, we have a lead. Honey and Mori went to go assist Tia. "Stop." I say looking at the both of them. "It's better you let her handle it for now, you and the hosts need to ensure the customers' safety."

"But Kate-chan, you need to go outside too! It's not safe!" Honey cried. Unlike Tia I was not easily swayed. "I'll be fine, you need to worry more about your guests." I smile. "Now go!" I say urgently, shooing all the hosts out. I got Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki out, but Kyoya and Mori were still there. Great. I thought I'd be able to cover for what happened, but these two seem to be the more suspicious ones in the club.

"You two need to go too." I tell them. "We can't leave a lady behind like that." said Kyoya. "You are a guest too." This'll be harder than I thought. "Also, why is she here, and nearly a bloody mess?" he asked. "How should I know?" I say, uncrossing my arms. He shrugged. He turned and walked away. "When this is over, tell her to come on monday after the host club ends. We'll all have a brief meeting. 30 minutes after the host club ends." and he walked outside. Mori followed after him before looking back at me. "She'll be fine. Just worry about your guests." He nodded and walked outside.

When I look back at the fight, Tia had already had him cornered, before he punched her in the side, and she twisted his arm, and a loud crack echoed out. He screamed in pain, before he grabbed hold of Tia's arm and cracked it, resulting in her letting go. "TIA!" I yell, running over. The man had already jumped up towards the window, jumped down and ran off. I ran to the window before seeing he was nowhere to be seen.

Making a sound of annoyance I rush over to Tia to check her condition. She was sitting down right now, her back against the wall. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I ask. She looked over to her bleeding arm and nodded at it. I sigh and take out the small first aid kit I had hidden in my dress. There was a pocket inside. I bandage her arm, before tending to the minor injuries on her (scratches, cuts, etc.) "Tia, what happened?!" I yell in frustration. Damn this girl, what the hell?

I tell her not to cause trouble and this happens. Great. "Tia, answer me!" I yell. "That guy... was trying to kill Tamaki..." she breathes out. "I found him up on the tree, and he was cursing at how Tamaki kept moving around... good thing Tamaki was moving around, or else, he could have been shot..." I sigh in relief calming down a bit. The host club will be more suspicious of us, they'll be angry, the guests'll be angry too, but I guess the outcome was for the better.

"I see. But why did you decide to break the window and cause trouble?! UNBELIEVABLE! You KNEW what you were supposed to do! AND NOW THEY'LL GET SUSPICIOUS!" I yell. "And thanks to you, the guests could be angry, they hosts will be suspicious, and we're having a meeting with them tomorrow! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! WE WERE ONE STEP, ONE STEP, FROM GETTING DEMOTED! WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS SO EASILY! NOW WHAT?! UGH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yell at her, my hands on her shoulders and shaking her back and forth in a crazed manner. "Do you know what you caused?! Why did I even decide to work with you?!"

After that, I was pretty much laying in a puddle of my own tears. Great. JUST GREAT.

_Monday...  
><em>

"Let's go over the expenses," said Kyoya "The broken wall, the broken window, the damaged floor, and the destroyed paintings on the wall amount to about... 16 million yen."

Tia blinked twice. "EHHHHHHH?! WHAT?! I OWE YOU WHAT?! NO NO NO NO, YOU'RE JOKING, YOU'RE JOKING!"

Kyoya simply stayed calm. "I am not joking."

My eyes were widened, and my mouth was open in shock. Tia's mouth hung all the way down. We continued gawking at them.

"NOOOOOO WAYYYYYYY! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hello! I'm back from my vacation! I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and thank you for reading!**

**Review responses : **

**Guest : Lol, I'm a fan of Nekozawa too! I don't get why the host club is scared of him though... Thanks for the review! **


End file.
